Sanny
thumb|400px Sanny was the second city ever to spring up on the planet Angion, homeworld of the Zavvaku. Forming out of the Forest Tribe, neighbors to the Auber Tribe, Sanny was founded after the Forest Tribe's chieftain, Blanz, had observed the forming of Zavvaku City. Not entirely creative or inventive, Blanz had his new civilization constructed to be similar to that of ZC, becoming industrious in design as well. Unlike other nations to follow, Sanny felt benevolent towards their predecessors and would ultimately not only be the first to open up trade routes with ZC and the other nearby nations that would sprout up, but also would be the first nation to be purchased by ZC. Their anthem was called "Welcome to Sanny", and stayed in place when ZC bought the nation. The demonym for its citizens is Sannyites. It would come to be followed up by several other nations: Shoeng, Macus, Djibon, Porti, Phran, Grevingvi, Kipei, and Orontorez. Economic status Sanny is the second-most important economic source on the entire planet of Angion. It is preceded by Zavvaku City and is followed by Macus, Phran, Grevingvi, and Kipei. Since most of the cities on the planet are economic, the world makes great amounts of currency to fund their interstellar efforts. Leader The leader of Sanny changes from time to time; either the current leader can step down from office either on their own or by force, or they can simply die in office. During the time that a new leader is being sought out, the Zavvaku peoples will start up a new financial rally. This consists of voting cards to fill out—each citizen gets one card by default, but can pay money to obtain more tickets and thereby make their votes more influential. Although for years this led to some level of corruption by way of the richest families controlling who is voted into office, the Zavvaku's joining with the Bryders and the Wygonakans under the Great Trade Organization banner put a stop to all of this, and now the playing field is rather level. Despite this, the Sannyite leader only rules over Sanny, and still answers to the planet's Emperor, the ruler of Zavvaku City. The current leader is Mayor Kloffa. Areas History *'2,558,739,123:' Sanny is founded. *'2,558,739,500:' Trade routes between ZC and Sanny open up. *'2,558,741,300:' Sanny is purchased by ZC. *'2,558,741,800:' The ZC-Shoeng trade route is abruptly brought to an end when a PR Speedster from Sanny brings the attention of a nearby monster, which destroys the ZC PR Speedster and then proceeds into Shoeng, beginning Shoeng's decimated downfall. *'2,558,750,200:' Kipei discovers a cure for blander, a debilitative disease that ended in 80% fatality rate within 10 Angion years. Due to an alignment with its ruling government, Djibon, ZC and by extension Sanny and Macus also receive the cure, although it is directly withheld from Shoeng and Phran due to their ongoing war. Porti and Orontorez do not get direct access to the cure but are allowed to pay excruciating prices for cure administering within the Djiboni cities. ZC chooses to withhold the cure outwardly, yet sells it in back alleys to the Shoengese and Phranite citizens for the profit of it. The situation is kept under wraps from the Djiboni government as ZC plays both sides. *'2,558,750,900:' ZC contacts Orontorez; the pontifex immediately gloats over their successful crusade over Phran, as a sort of roundabout way to threaten or warn the ZCitizens due to ZC's known alignment with Shoeng at the time of the takeover. The then-current head of ZC quietly thinks the Orontorezzer pontifex a fool; it had taken them over 6,000 years to take over a single city, and the crusade itself left Orontorez in a state of self-induced famine during that time. However, the ZC head initiates a plan to quietly take Phran from the zealots, whose citizens were not buying as much ZC/Sanny/Macus goods and services, believing (or rather, feeling they were required to believe) that the Source would provide most of what they needed to them. Providing ample funds to the Orontorezzer pontifex (hereafter referred to as the "Orontifex") causes the semi-corrupt Orontifex to consider ZC to be less of a potential threat due to being "dumb enough to hand money over to a perfect stranger". He ends his neutral feelings towards ZC and eagerly hopes to receive more funds from the foolish nation; his wishes would soon come to pass. *'2,558,751,300:' During a routine trip to Phran for their trade route, the yachts notice that the Shoengese vessels are acting more desperately than before. The Shoengese ships do not respond to hails, and so the Macusian vessels shrug their shoulders and continue with their mission. On their way away from the coast to head back to Macus, they finally receive word from the Shoeng ships - the vessels state that they themselves had only just heard - Shoeng had finally fallen to Djibon. The ZC-owned ships were shocked and alerted the ZC head, who insisted on taking the Shoengese ships back to port at Macus where they would be stored in dry-dock to prevent their potential destruction, while the Shoengese citizens from the vessels would be allowed to quietly integrate into any ZC-owned society of their choosing. They accepted this offer, and over the next several months, fleeing Shoengese refugees crossed into ZC-owned cities (almost exclusively into Sanny and ZC; Macus was much further to travel than either of those two cities to be practical and only surviving crews from other paddlehawks and refugees from the derricks made it to Grevingvi). *'2,558,755,805:' In celebration of the first manned space flight, all ten cities on Angion release plasma orbs. Ground Control tells the pilot cadet to test out the flight controls while still in the atmosphere to keep from getting lost in space. Deciding to wow the world's populace, the captain chooses to fly through the orbs and break them up, much to the incredible excitement of the cities' populations below. The first orb is broken above ZC, followed in turn by Sanny, Macus, Phran, Porti, Djibon and Kipei. This day is later celebrated once a decade by the populace of Angion, flying extra price gougers through orbs in a similar manner. It comes to be known as Burst Day. *'2,558,755,807:' After in-depth study, it is discovered that the Crystal King is infected by a nasty virus-equivalent, which can jump species and quickly kill off the ecosystem if left unchecked. It is theorized that this may be the same virus that killed off the other sapient races thousands of years prior. It is stated as dire that the Mini Laser on-board the spacecraft be used to eradicate the infection at its source. Several specimens of the Crystal King species have been infected, and the cadet goes to eliminate the threat. The first is found near Sanny. The second is kept as livestock by the Lost Tribe, who are not happy about the death of their potential food, though they had been saved because of it. 6 are found clustered together along the coastline near Djibon, and all are slain, except for one companion of theirs who did not pick up on the viral scanner. For his efforts, the cadet is promoted to the rank of captain. Category:Somarinoa Category:Location Category:City Category:Angion